Analogs of nucleoside diphosphate sugars, dolichyl glycosyl phosphates, dolichyl glycosyl pyrophosphates, and D-mannosyl retinyl phosphate with the substitution of a methylene group for the glycosidic oxygen atom will be made. These C-glycosides will be investigated as competitive inhibitors of glycosyltransferases and for their effect on cell proliferation, intracellular adhesion, synthesis and modification of cell surface carbohydrate residues and cell surface glycosyltransferases are involved in regulating the social behavior of cells. Similar C-glycoside analogs with methylene group for oxygen atom substitution of methyl alpha- and beta-D-glucopyranosides and galactopyranosides will be made and investigated as competitive inhibitors of alpha and beta-glucosidases and galactosidases, respectively, to establish the reaction sequence and to give evidence of the configuration at the "anomeric" center.